


Big News Under the Mountain

by SmartassUndertheMountain



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Nervousness, Reader-instert, big news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartassUndertheMountain/pseuds/SmartassUndertheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have some news to tell your husband, and you aren't sure how he'll react. Maybe Thorin will surprise you.</p><p>Khuzdul translations credit goes to: http://moria.ovh.org/biblioteka/khuzdul.txt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big News Under the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoverofAllThingsExplicit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAllThingsExplicit/gifts).



            “Y/N, you’re going to have to tell him eventually, or Kili’s going to slip up and tell him.”

            “Gee, thanks for the confidence in me, brother,” the brunette dwarf huffed at the blonde.

            “Well neither of you were supposed to know in the first place. Thorin should have found out first,” you said.

            “And yet you still haven’t told him,” Fili said.

            “I’m nervous, okay? We didn’t exactly plan for this.”

            “Oh, auntie, you have nothing to worry about. He’ll be thrilled,” Kili wrapped an arm around you. Fili did the same on the other side, so that you were sandwiched in the caring embrace of your nephews.

            “For my sake he better be,” you muttered. You and Thorin had not planned on having kids. He said he was too old to raise anymore, having been the father figure for Fili and Kili for so long, and he had raised Fili to take the throne after him, he wasn’t going to take that away from him.

            Fili kissed you on the cheek. “Do you want to tell him alone, or would like us there for moral support?”

            “Do you know how angry he would be if he found out you two knew before he did?”

            Fili and Kili exchanged looks and you could have sworn you saw them shudder, not that you would blame them for that. It was a pretty horrible thing to have to think about. Angry Thorin was not a pleasant Thorin. He either yelled, or became grumpy and distant. You preferred the yelling. It was over faster and though it was directed at you from time to time, it wasn’t about you. He would fuss about the council members that he couldn’t yell at. You would listen silently, and when he had stopped yelling you would wrap your arms around him, stroke his hair, any soft touch that would soothe him and it was over. The boys preferred grumpy and distant, because they could avoid him easily for a few days - you had to put up with him during those days. But the thought of dealing with either of those reactions over _this_ was definitely shudder-enducing.

            “Exactly. I’m going to tell him tonight, over dinner. No, after his bath. Or would just before bed be better?”

            “Do what _Khagan_ did when she told him that she was having Kili.” (Mother)

            “And what was that?”

            “She sat him down on the couch, I was sitting next to him, and she stood in front of him and told flat out ‘Thorin, Fili’s going to have a sibling.’ I remember he was really quiet and held me a lot that day. We can skip the holding part - just sit him down, with us on either side of him, and say ‘Thorin, Fili and Kili are going to have a little cousin.’ It’s perfect!” You could see the twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

            “Thanks, Fili, but I think I’ve got this. At least more-so than you two dwarflings.”

 

            Dinner with Thorin had been painfully quiet. You had wanted to tell him but the time just didn’t seem right. His day seemed to have been stressful. He shoulders were tight and you heard him pop his neck and fingers, sure signs of a bad day.

            In your bedroom, you helped him out of his many layers for his bath. It was rare that either of you undressed on your own. Even if it didn’t lead to sex, you loved undressing each other, it was intimate and private and only served to further prove how much you trusted each other.

            “Let me help you tonight, _lananubukhs_.” (Love)

            “To what do I owe such a generous offer?” His voice was surprised, but you could tell the stress was still there.

            “Does a woman need a reason to want to wash such luscious hair?”

            He chuckled and walked to the tub. He slipped into the warm water and you pulled out the bottled of shampoo. Uncorked, it filled the room with a scent reminiscent of pine trees and earth.

            You massaged his scalp as you washed his hair. His shoulders relaxed and you heard him sigh softly. Once you had rinsed his hair, you kept massaging. First his neck, then his shoulders. You leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his jawline. He placed his hand on the back of your head and kept you in place. You almost didn’t realize that he was kissing you, his lips were so gentle against your skin, barely brushing against your lips.

            “Y/N, _Athune, Men lananubukhs menu_ ,” his voice was soft and deep. (My Queen, I love you.)

            " _Men lananubukhs menu_ ,” you smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

            “Why are you pampering me?”

            “Because you’ve had a hard day.”

            “The day I’ve had is not equal to the treatment you are showing me. There is something else going on.”

            “I hate it when you do that,” you mumbled teasingly.

            “When I do what?”

            “Know everything. It’s a wonderful quality in a king, but it means your wife can’t hide anything from you for long.”

            He chuckled and stood, accepting the towel you handed him. Once he was out of the tub, and you were both in your nightclothes, and in bed, you knew it was now or until you were showing and couldn’t hide it.

            His arms were around you and your face pressed into his shoulder. He slept on his back, you slept on your stomach. It was perfect. You laid half ontop of him, keeping him warm, and he made an excellent pillow.

            “Thorin?” You sat up a bit.

            “Yes, Y/N?”

            “I have something that I need to tell you.”

            “You can me anything, Sweetheart.”

            “Promise you won’t get mad, or yell, or get all grumpy?”

            “You have my word, now tell me. I’m starting to worry.”

            You took a deep breath and looked at your husband in the dim light. His hair flowed over his shoulders and his eyes sparkled in the low light from the candle in the bathroom. “Thorin,” you took his hand and placed it over your stomach, “I’m pregnant.”

            The dwarf was silent for a moment. His eyes were fixed on your stomach, where his hand was still resting. “We’re going to have a child?” You nodded. “I’m going to be a _Khagam_?” (Father.) 

            “Yes,” your voice was a whisper.

            “Why in the name of Mahal would I be angry over that?”

            “You said you didn’t want children; we agreed on that before we got married.”

            “Oh, Y/N, I said that, but I did not think - I thought Fili and Kili had filled that part of my life,” Thorin pulled you into a hug. “Never have I been so happy in all my life. I’m going to be a father. The love of my life is having my child. I did not think I could be so blessed.”

            You smiled, relieved and thrilled that he was so happy for you. “Blessed. Yes, we are blessed,” you said, face buried in his shoulder.

            “We’re going to have to think of names. And he’ll need a room, and toys - Bifur and Bofur both make excellent toys. And warm blankets; it gets so cold in Erebor; I don’t want him cold. And he’ll need…” Thorin went on and on about all the things your child would need. You smiled at his enthusiasm. Thorin had made a wonderful father to Fili and Kili, and he would be amazing with your child as well. You both fell asleep embracing one another, whispering to each other about the future and your growing family.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. Credit for the Khuzdul goes to: http://moria.ovh.org/biblioteka/khuzdul.txt  
> I hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reading. As always I greatly appreciate all feedback/comments/kudos from the lovely people who read my work. This was written because it was requested, so if anyone wants something written I'll give it a go (as long as it has a happy ending!).


End file.
